Retrouvailles dans les vestiaires
by Kirameku Akayuki
Summary: [PWP] Après des mois d'attente, Miyaji et Hayama se retrouvent au détour d'un vestiaire.


Assis en haut des gradins, il observait le match amical de Rakuzan contre Shutoku qui se jouait. Cette rencontre avait été réalisée un peu avant les vacances, faisant monter l'équipe composée des trois rois sans couronne et de l'ancien capitaine de la génération des miracles à Tokyo. Miyaji avait été invité à venir voir cet affrontement et il avait tout de suite accepté. Son ancienne équipe était maintenant dirigée par son petit frère et il devait bien admettre que le niveau était plus que bon.

Le match était intense et serré mais malgré tout mené par l'équipe venue de Kyoto. De chaque côté les membres avaient progressé et c'était terrifiant de voir à quel point le niveau de Rakuzan était élevé. Chaque joueur avait vraiment beaucoup de talent, pourtant c'était toujours la même personne qui attirait son regard, indéniablement.

Le match se termina sur la victoire des visiteurs, il descendit alors des gradins pour venir les saluer et féliciter. Il fut heureux de pouvoir voir ses anciens coéquipiers et discuter avec eux pendant un long moment, mais ses yeux dérivaient toujours vers l'autre équipe assise un peu plus loin qui écoutait le debriefing d'Akashi.

L'équipe de Kyoto était déjà retournée à leur vestiaire attitré pour cette journée depuis un long moment quand l'équipe orange décida aussi de se retirer. Miyaji, après avoir échangé quelques mots avec son ancien coach, quitta le terrain à son tour. A peine avait-il mit le pied dans le couloir adjacent qu'il sentit un regard posé sur lui.

Kotaro était là, à l'attendre. Depuis maintenant presque un an, ils avaient décidé de se mettre en couple, mais la distance entre leurs deux villes natales ne les permettaient de se voir qu'en de rares occasions. Et aujourd'hui était une de ses occasions.

Le sourire heureux que lui adressa le plus jeune fit serrer son coeur, et il ne put que lui répondre d'une expression douce. A chaque fois qu'il voyait Hayama il avait l'impression de fondre et de devenir une autre personne. Ils glissèrent une de leurs mains dans celle de l'autre et Kiyoshi se baissa pour déposer un baiser sur la joue du joueur de Rakuzan.

Le blond clair lui tira la main et le traîna derrière lui dans les couloirs. Ils croisèrent les membres de son équipe, mais ils n'avaient aucune raison de se cacher, ils étaient au courant depuis un fâcheux incident où ils s'étaient faits surprendre à s'embrasser.C'était l'un des moments les plus gênants de la vie de Miyaji, qui n'avait jamais été capable d'afficher ouvertement son attirance envers Kotaro.

« - Il n'y a plus personne dans le vestiaire. » commenta Akashi en les croisant.

« - Même Reo-nee ? » s'étonna Hayama.

« - Personne. Et personne n'y retournera non plus. » affirma le rouge avant de repartir.

Kotaro remercia d'un sourire entendu son capitaine avant de continuer son chemin. Finalement, avoir une équipe au courant de sa relation était à son avantage.

Quand la porte du vestiaire claqua, il ne fallut pas une seconde à Kiyoshi pour prendre dans ses bras son petit-ami tout en le poussant contre le dos de la porte. Il s'attaqua à son cou, l'embrassant, le mordillant, le léchant.

« - Tu sais que je ne me suis pas encore douché ? » questionna le plus petit en lui caressant doucement le dos.

« - 'Pas un problème. » prit-il à peine le temps de répondre.

« - Je t'ai manqué ?

\- La question ne se pose même pas. »

Hayama souria à sa réponse, passant une main dans les cheveux de Miyaji qui avaient poussé depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait vu. Il profita des douces attentions que lui prodiguait la personne qui dévorait son cou, laissant de temps à autre échapper des soupirs appréciateurs.

« - Qu'as-tu pensé du match ? »

Miyaji arrêta ses mouvements pour glisser sa main contre la joue du blond clair, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« - Vous m'avez impressionné, vous êtes vraiment forts.

\- Mmh, tu as vraiment regardé ? Parce que j'ai senti un regard très insistant dans mon dos tout le long. » prononça-t-il avec un sourire provocateur.

Le plus âgé grogna et retourna se cacher dans son cou.

« - Peut-être. Qui sait ? »

Il sentit le plus petit être pris d'un léger rire à sa réponse.

« - Tu m'as vraiment manqué Miyaji.

\- J'espère bien. »

L'ex-joueur de Shutoku lui fit retirer son haut de maillot, appréciant la vue quelques instants avant de retourner le câliner de ses lèvres contre sa peau.

« - Ce n'est pas un peu risqué de rester ici ?

\- Akashi a dit qu'il n'y aurait personne et tout ce que dit Akashi est absolu.

\- J'croyais qu'il n'était plus comme ça.

\- T'en fais pas. Personne ne viendra. » affirma-t-il.

Il entreprit de faire une marque à la naissance du cou du blond clair qui laissa échapper un gémissement.

« - De toute façon, on ne peut rien faire ici, sans lubrifiant, ni préservatif.

\- Moi j'en ai. »

Kiyoshi se décolla de lui pour voir Kotaro attraper son sac de sport posé sur le banc et en sortir le nécessaire, laissant traîner son regard sur son corps.

« - Je ne voudrais pas te déranger, » dit-t-il avisant les yeux posés sur lui, « mais tu ne m'as même pas encore embrassé aujourd'hui.

\- Je voulais profiter encore un peu de ta voix avant de te faire taire. »

Dans un seul mouvement, leurs bouches se trouvèrent. Ils prirent le temps de se redécouvrir, se caressant avec cette douceur qui leur avaient tant manqué pendant leur séparation. Hayama encercla les hanches du plus âgé, en profitant pour se coller plus à lui. Alors, Miyaji passa ses bras autour de son cou, jouant avec ses mèches tout en cajolant sa nuque. Le blond clair retint un petit rire.

« - Tu es fétichiste de mon cou ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de le toucher.

\- Tais-toi… »

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, il s'introduit dans sa bouche. Ils frottèrent leurs langues l'une contre l'autre, laissant des sons humides se répercuter contre les murs. Le joueur de Rakuzan laissa descendre lentement ses mains dans le dos du plus grand pour finir par empoigner ses fesses, le serrant plus contre lui.

Doucement, Kiyoshi poussa l'autre à s'assoir sur le banc, il lui écarta les jambes pour s'installer entre. Il fit glisser le short du blond clair en attrapant par la même occasion son caleçon et les jeta un plus loin. A genoux devant son petit-ami, il pouvait observer le membre de celui-ci qui avait déjà réagi. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, laissant transparaître le désir qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Miyaji caressa ses cuisses, s'approchant toujours plus prêt sans toucher le membre désirant. Il prit le préservatif perdu sur le banc et lui fit enfiler dans des gestes lents, le faisant languir.

Il effleura de ses doigts la verge et il entendit un gémissement en réponse. Il enroula sa main autour et commença à le masturber. Suite à plusieurs mouvements, il décida d'ajouter sa langue à la douce torture qu'il faisait éprouver à Hayama. D'un petit coup, il lécha de la base jusqu'au haut de sa virilité.

« - Oh putain mec… » laissa échapper le lycéen.

Avec un sourire moqueur, il taquina avec le bout de sa langue la partie supérieure du membre. Le plus âgé se délecta des soupirs de plaisir qui s'échappaient du corps qu'il touchait. Il fini par la prendre en bouche et il sentit un spasme parcourir son petit-ami. Kiyoshi commença des mouvements réguliers autour, ralentissant par moment juste pour entendre la frustration de l'autre. Il n'aimait pas spécialement le goût et la texture du plastique sous sa langue, mais c'était supportable et la main qui avait glissé dans ses cheveux lui fit oublier ce détail. Les doigts emmêlés dans ses mèches accompagnaient ses va-et-vient, le chatouillant doucement.

Le blond foncé joignit ses mains à ses mouvements autour du membre et finit par le relâcher quelques minutes plus tard. Son petit-ami l'aida à se relever et Miyaji prit place à califourchon sur ses jambes, les genoux contre le banc, s'accrochant aux portes-manteaux au dessus de la tête du lycéen. Kotaro plaça ses mains sous les fesses du plus grand pour le soutenir contre lui.

« - Bordel Miyaji… », il le fixait, les joues rougies. « T'es vraiment bon…

\- Merci du compliment, je suppose. »

Le plus jeune fondit de nouveau contre ses lèvres et entreprit de déshabiller l'autre, lui enlevant son tee-shirt puis son bas. Kiyoshi se releva mais resta à genoux sur les planches de bois, Hayama s'amusait à tripoter ses fesses et quand il vit à sa portée le torse de son petit-ami, il lui titilla ses tétons avec sa langue. Le blond foncé se crispa, s'accrochant plus fermement aux portes-manteaux. Se servant de cette distraction, le lycéen fit couler abondamment sur ses doigts du lubrifiant et glissa ses mains entre les deux fesses de la personne contre lui.

Sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient rien fait depuis plusieurs mois, il lui promit de faire attention et de le préparer consciencieusement. Il prit le temps d'enfoncer le premier doigt, sentant l'autre se raidir. Le roi sans couronne l'appelait doucement pour le détendre, caressant de son autre main le dos du blond foncé. Un deuxième doigt le pénétra et il posa une main sur l'épaule de Kotaro, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau.

« - Ca t'arrive de te toucher ici, tout seul ? » demanda Hayama, espiègle.

Kiyoshi claqua sa langue, serrant plus son emprise sur sa peau.

« - Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Tu veux dire que la dernière fois que tu t'es touché ici, c'était lors de cet appel Skype ? »

Le joueur de Rakuzan rajouta encore un autre doigt et l'aîné siffla, manifestant son inconfort.

« - Tais toi…

\- Tu gémissais mon nom…

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »

Kotaro fut secoué d'un petit rire alors que Miyaji pestait . Le plus grand se courba pour l'embrasser, l'empêchant de continuer à parler. Après plusieurs baisers, les mouvements de Hayama en lui finirent par lui faire échapper quelques soupirs de contentement. Le blond clair retira ses doigts du plus âgé.

« - Tu es prêt ?

\- Hum.

\- J'y vais alors… »

Il récupéra le lubrifiant, en vida une grande quantité sur sa main puis en étala sur son membre toujours tendu. Le lycéen se plaça devant son entrée et laissa l'autre s'empaler sur sa verge.

Kiyoshi s'appuya sur ses deux épaules, griffant la peau dessous, descendant doucement sur la virilité. Contracté, la douleur se répercuta dans tout son être. Il sentait des larmes se former dans ses yeux.

« - Miyaji… Détends-toi… » tenta Hayama en prenant la tête du plus âgé entre ses mains pour l'obliger à le regarder. « Tout va bien, on peut s'arrêter quand on veut, tu sais. »

Le blond foncé secoua la tête et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, l'étreignant contre lui. Il sentit l'odeur de son petit-ami qui lui avait tant manqué durant leur séparation. Réconforté de l'avoir près de lui, il laissa quelques larmes s'échapper et se décrispa doucement.

« - Hé, tu sais que je t'aime…  
\- Hm, moi aussi. » murmura Miyaji près de son oreille.

Kotaro le serrait fort, s'inquiètant mais en se sentant entièrement en lui il ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Il glissa une main sur la verge de son petit-ami le caressant pour le réexciter. Celui-ci grogna d'appréciation, ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants. Hayama toucha chaque partie de son corps et laissa sa bouche se perdre sur sa peau. Un soupir échappa à Miyaji, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être touché comme ça, avec autant de désir. Se reculant pour croiser le regard de son amant, il put discerner dans ses yeux tellement d'envie. Jamais personne ne l'avait observé comme ça et juste à croiser son regard, il se sentait réagir.

« - J'ai envie de te faire des enfants... » souffla le joueur de Rakuzan.

« - Tu peux toujours essayer » railla l'autre.

En reprenant appui, il entama de longs mouvements. Le plus jeune pencha la tête en arrière et gémit le nom de son aîné. Kiyoshi laissa courir sur lui son regard, détaillant chaque centimètres carrés de sa peau. Ses va-et-vient se firent de plus en plus rapides et son partenaire continuait à caresser son membre. Très vite il trouva du plaisir dans chacun de ses mouvements.

« - Kotaro… » souffla-t-il.

Rouvrant les yeux qu'il avait fermés, le nommé fut traversé d'un spasme en voyant l'expression de plaisir de son amant. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'aider à bouger plus vite et reprit possession de ses lèvres. Il conquit sa bouche avec sa langue taquinant sa jumelle, l'entrainant dans un ballet sans fin, prenant soin de l'occuper avec attention. Il étouffa plusieurs gémissements de Miyaji dont il avait trouvé la prostate et la douleur qui l'avait parcouru ne semblait plus qu'être un souvenir lointain.

Touchant de façon régulière sa boule de nerfs profondément en lui, Kiyoshi voyait de plus en plus flou, son amant lui faisait subir un traitement irrésistible. N'en pouvant plus, il se tenait d'une main sur l'épaule de Hayama parcourue de traces de griffure et se masturba avec l'autre.

Aux tremblements et aux cris étouffés qu'il avait poussés, le plus jeune comprit que son petit-ami avait joui. S'effondrant sur lui, Kotaro le prit dans ses bras doucement pour le soutenir en s'écartant légèrement. Le filet de bave coulant au coin de sa bouche et le sperme glissant sur son torse lui offrirent une vision plus que affriolante, s'enfonçant toujours plus profond, il se sentit atteindre le point de non retour à son tour.

Rejoignant son amant dans l'orgasme, ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre le temps qu'ils retrouvent leur calme et une respiration normale. Il se retira doucement de l'antre du plus grand, qui soupira en sentant le vide en lui. Il enleva le préservatif, le referma avec un noeud et le jeta par terre, se promettant de s'en occuper plus tard.

* * *

Miyaji, couché sur le banc, avait la tête qui reposait sur les genoux de son copain. Le lycéen l'observait, caressant ses cheveux et le regardait combattre la fatigue qui l'avait envahi. Les minutes s'écoulaient petit à petit, les laissant revenir à la réalité.

« - Il serait peut-être temps d'aller prendre une douche. » proposa le plus jeune.

« - Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir bouger avant un long moment… »

Hayama posa un regard narquois sur lui.

« - Pourquoi ça a l'air de te faire plaisir ? » s'exclama le plus grand en le frappant sans force.

Le joueur de Rakuzan s'amusa de sa réaction. Il aida son copain à se relever pour le traîner dans les douches. Le blond foncé s'appuya contre le mur pour se soutenir et ne pas avoir des sensations trop dérangeantes. Une fois le jet activé, Kotaro vint l'étreindre sous l'eau chaude, déposant de légers baisers sur son visage.

« -Hé, Miyaji…

\- Hum ?

\- Tu me manques vraiment... »

Kiyoshi glissa ses mains entre les mèches du plus jeune et le cajola doucement. Il semblait que Hayama ait besoin d'affection et il était prêt à lui en donner.

« - Pour le moment je suis là, non ? »

Il hocha la tête, tout en serrant son aîné un peu plus contre lui.

« - Du coup… » commença Kotaro.

« - Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi ne pas vivre ensemble ? »

Miyaji s'étouffa et se décolla du lycéen le temps de reprendre son souffle. Les yeux écarquillés, il mit un moment à réaliser.

« - Pardon ?

\- Tu veux pas ? » fit le plus jeune en détournant le regard.

« - Kotaro, tu es encore au lycée à Kyoto et je fais mes études à Tokyo tout en restant chez mes parents, » soupira l'autre. « On ne peut pas s'installer ensemble aussi facilement.

\- J'ai décidé de venir à Tokyo pour mes études.

\- Quoi ? »

Le blond clair attrapa sa nuque et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« - Tu viens vivre à Tokyo…?

\- Oui. » acquiesça-t-il, amusé. « Alors pourquoi ne pas prendre un appart' ensemble ?

\- Avec quel argent ?

\- Mes parents comptent me payer un logement et puis j'ai une bourse…

\- Ta bourse ne peut pas payer un appartement.

\- Même celle d'un génie en basket? » répondit-il, taquin.

La seule réponse qu'il eut fut un regard totalement blasé de son copain.

« - Quoiqu'il en soit, je viens vivre à Tokyo. On aura l'occasion de se voir plus souvent.

\- J'espère bien. »

Ils continuèrent de se câliner sous la douche, jusqu'à que des coups à la porte ne viennent les surprendre.

« - C'est pas que je veuille te déranger alors que tu es en train de prendre ton pied Kotaro, mais nous on aimerait bien rentrer chez nous. » résonna la voix de Reo dans le vestiaire. « Et dépêche-toi, sinon je me gênerai pas pour vous rejoindre. »

Suite à cette intervention,le blond foncé esquissa un sourire amusé alors que l'autre fit la moue. Ils finirent de se laver, de se rhabiller dans le calme et finalement ils sortirent des vestiaires. Mibuchi les attendait, appuyé contre le mur.

« - J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusés et que vous êtes reconnaissants du temps qu'on vous a laissé. »

Hayama marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible boudant le fait qu'il ait écourté son moment avec son petit-ami. Il lança un regard à Kiyoshi, cherchant un quelconque soutien mais celui-ci garda une expression amusé avant de se pencher à son oreille.

« - On s'appelle bientôt pour reparler de tout ça, d'accord ?

\- Hum, bye bye…

\- Bye. » répondit-il en embrassant son copain une dernière fois avant de partir.

Leur baiser s'éternisa sous le regard inquisiteur du vice-capitaine de Rakuzan. Ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention, souhaitant profiter des quelques instants qu'ils leur restaient avant de se séparer.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Bien le bonjour, je reviens aujourd'hui avec un nouveau PWP, sur ce petit ship que j'affectionne tant !  
J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, et n'hésitez à laisser une review~**  
 **Merci beaucoup à Kikile qui a pris du temps pour me corriger.**

 **J'vous aime !**


End file.
